It is difficult for dentists, and particularly difficult for dental students, to perform dental procedures on the upper arch of the patient's mouth while operating unassisted. This is due to the orientation of the upper arch and the normal position of the dentist relative to the patient's head. The direct view of the arch is obstructed unless the practioner or patient is positioned in an awkward, uncomfortable position to afford a direct view of the concerned area.
As a solution to this problem, dental mirrors have been developed to provide a view of the area for treatment, while dentist and patient are oriented in comfortable working positions. However, such mirrors present difficulties in use.
A hand must be used to hold the mirror while the other hand is used to support the instrument in current use to perform the desired procedure. While this arrangement would normally be acceptable, there is often a need to provide suction in the area. A third hand then becomes necessary (usually from an assistant) to direct the suction tip in the patient's mouth. This is the standard operating procedure in functioning dental offices. However, dental schools and small offices often do not have the personnel available to assist in such situations. Furthermore, it is somewhat difficult for the assistant to anticipate the need and direction for the suction tip during the various procedures. It therefore becomes desirable to provide means by which the practitioner alone may simultaneously control the tool for performing the dental procedure, the suction tip and a mirror, simultaneously.
The problem of supporting a mirror for dental purposes has been recognized to a limited degree. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,079,414 to Jirka, 159,836 to Osborn, and 4,354,835 to Lewis all disclose clamp mounted mirrors. These mirrors are connected to pivoted links which, in turn, are connected to a clamp that is provided to be secured to a rubber dam clamp on a tooth. A tooth or a rubber dam is entirely separate from any suction device. Thus, the entire mirror and support structure must be positioned within the patient's mouth. While this might be serviceable for certain procedures, it is undesirable for others where a larger field is required and where the mirror must be periodically removed and replaced, or when the tooth to be worked on is obstructed by the rubber dam clamp holding the pivoted mirror.
The above problems are also recognized to a limited degree in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,756; 3,928,916; 2,861,342; 2,436,040; 1,905,633; 2,862,299; 2,393,319; and 838,648. The '756 patent, titled "Saliva Ejector", for example, discloses a suction pipe with a strainer end having a mirror (wing) attached thereto. The mirror is not adjustable, other than about the axis of the suction end, and may not be selectively positioned axially along the length of the suction tube, as the strainer end includes a closed end. Thus, the mirror finds only limited use. An integrated suction tip and mirror are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,926; 2,861,342, and 2,436,040. These apparatus combine the mirror and suction tip or related appliance.
Of the above references, none provides an adequate solution to the problem typically encountered when a dental tool, suction device and mirror are all to be used in a confined area of a patient's mouth simultaneously. Nor do these arrangements provide optimal adjustment capabilities for the mirror to be positioned in a useful position, yet clear of the area being worked upon, all the while being in a desired position with respect to the dental suction tip.